


5 Times Agatha Pushed the Limits and the 1 Time She Shouldn't Have

by nataliaromanovar0gers



Series: The Purple Brick Road [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, also angst, because why not, prequel to the purple brick road, still a love story though, young!agatha is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliaromanovar0gers/pseuds/nataliaromanovar0gers
Summary: Young Agatha and Young Reader are childhood bestfriends, rivals, lovers.or what happened before Agatha left the coven
Relationships: Agatha Harkness/Reader
Series: The Purple Brick Road [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208111
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to The Purple Brick Road. Happy reading y'all!

Agatha was sitting among the young witches, like herself, as they listen to their coven leader about the importance of control.

“Sheer force isn’t the only thing that makes a witch powerful,” her mother paces before them, “it’s the way they can control and regulate their power.”

Well, there it goes. She’s officially bored. She’s heard this sentiment a dozen times whenever her mother sees her cast a spell. It’s not like she’s hurting anybody. She’s just making use of the power she was born with.

Her attention was now caught by a certain apple hanging from a tree, not that far from their position. She can still hear her mother but she’d really just rather take a bite of that sweet, ripe, and red apple. Young Agatha watched the tree as the wind blows, which made her apple sway. Suddenly she saw a blue mist hitting its stem.

It’s going to fall.

She immediately used teleportation to catch the apple and return to her seat, hoping no one noticed.

“Agatha!”

The sudden scream of her name made her look to her mother, who is pissed with what just happened. “What are you doing?” She continued.

Showing the apple in her hand, she replied “I was just preventing it from hitting the ground.”

**“Didn’t I tell you to refrain from using any spells during your lessons?”** She knew better than to say any more so she simply listened. “Look at [y/n]. Always following the rules.”

She looked your way, only to realize that you set her up. You winked at her as you showed your hands producing a blue mist.

That was the beginning of your history.


	2. Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Annual Test for Witches is here and who's gonna win, Agatha or You?

The yearly evaluation of how the young witches learned their spells get harder and harder every year. Especially because you and Agatha go toe to toe all the time. Even the Council of Witches gets entertained on how the both of you try to one-up the other.

“You can still forfeit you know,” Agatha whispered beside you.

You smirked and replied, “you scared?”

“Of you? Never.” She begins to form a ball of energy in her hands.

“Agatha, [y/n], it’s time for your final challenge.” The witch mother once again positioned herself before the both of you. “Your task is The Tug.”

The final challenge, the Tug, is done by having the Witch Mother form a protective dome around her as two witches try to move her away from the middle and into the other witch’s space.

Both of you were asked to move 10 steps away from the middle. The witches around you, young and old, cannot hide the excitement in her eyes. The last time the Tug was performed, the winner was promised a seat on the council.

Agatha positioned herself on the right, her mother’s weak side. She can see you getting ready on the other side. Oh this is gonna be a blast!

“3...2...1,” Her mother looked at both of you with hopeful eyes. “Go!”

Agatha landed the first hit on the dome, followed by you. Two streams of distinct blue energy trying to push what seems to be an immovable object. You can feel your magic gaining traction and moving the dome a little bit. You can’t help but smile. Do this and you’re one step closer to surpassing the maiden stage of your training.

Agatha felt it too. She looked at your fine features, one that she has been looking at for years now. She can recognize that smile anywhere. You are about to win. **She conjured more energy, transforming her beam into spikes that pierce through the dome.**

“You’re destroying the dome, Aggie!” Agatha heard you say, voice filled with concern. She shrugged off the statement and continued attacking the dome.

The Witch Mother can feel her daughter’s magic entering the dome but she can’t do anything. The rules clearly state that she cannot intervene. She just hopes that you, her daughter’s longtime friend and competition, can talk some sense to her.

“Agatha!” You tried calling her attention but she remains laser-focused on moving it. You decided to do the next best thing. You sent a whiplash of your blue energy to cut of her blast to distract her. It stopped the stream of her magic for a moment, so you seized the opportunity to create another layer to protect the dome.

Agatha can see your magic enveloping her mother’s magic. Still wanting to get the upper hand, she aimed her one hand to the dome and the other to you. **She started releasing an insane amount of energy that made you move backward**. You would have been knocked out if it weren’t for your fast reflex.

The people around the three of you started to move backward. Both of you are now releasing two streams of energy, one for the dome and one for each other. You knew that this isn’t going to end well.

Agatha, having more experience in energy streams, moved forward. She can feel that everything is now in her favor. She once again made spikes out of her streams to destroy the protective layer.

You can feel the dome moving towards you. You lifted the dome above the ground, with the Witch Mother inside. Your move startled your childhood friend for a second, then regained her composure. This is it [y/n]! One last move.

You pulled the dome to you, all the while preventing Agatha from hitting you with the other stream. Once you have enough energy, you threw the dome to her side - ending the task.

Agatha saw the dome land on her side. She was awed by your move that she forgot she was still releasing an energy stream. It was too late when she realized that you were also thrown back, her spikes hitting you instead.

The Witch Mother immediately dissolved the dome and went to your aid. Agatha also tried to approach you but she was blocked by her sister witches. You were carried away, **unconscious**.


	3. Third Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the test.

Agatha stayed up late that night, waiting for any news about you. The other witches kept reminding her that she should be sleeping already, only for her to say no. 

The image of you on the ground, with her magic all over you, won’t leave her mind. She knows she should’ve been careful. She should’ve controlled it more. Add this to the list of things her mother will scold her about. 

Unbeknownst to her, you were already looking for her. The moment you gained consciousness, you knew she would be guilt-ridden about what happened. You saw her in her usual spot, just outside your village, looking at the forbidden forest. 

“Thinking of me?” You whispered in her ear as you got closer. 

She immediately looked at you, her eyes unable to hide the tears she’s trying to blink back. “Are you okay?” 

“I am,” you replied as you sat down beside her. “Are you?”

Agatha looked at your face like there was something new there. Maybe it was guilt or her feeling scared because she knows she could’ve lost you that day, but she wouldn’t admit that until centuries later. 

“ **You’re way past your bedtime, you know that right?** ” 

She scoffed at your statement before replying, "that's the least of things I'm concerned about.”

You sat down beside her, trying to think of what to say next. Images of the test earlier flashed in your mind. Agatha’s blue energy stream blinding you before landing on your body.

"You blocked me out," you said, effectively breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Earlier, you blocked me out." You looked at her face. You just know you'll never get tired of that face. "I was calling your name but you didn't hear me. I couldn't enter your mind," you had to look away before that fluttering feeling gets the best of you, "like now."

Agatha tried to form words but nothing seems to come out. She may have purposely blocked you out for the sake of winning. After all, winning means she gets to be a Mother which means more spells and hexes she can practice. 

  
  


“Did you get your cloak?” She asks to maneuver the topic. Her question, though concerned, feels like it was laced with bitterness.

In your coven, only the Mothers and the Crones have a cloak. A sign of responsibility to the coven and anonymity whenever you leave the woods. Maidens train to be Mothers, then the best among all of them will be Witch Mother once the reigning Mother passes. 

You’re scared to answer her, not wanting to see the pang of jealousy that Agatha’s eyes will surely reflect. Lying to her is out of the question either. Trust is the one thing that should never be broken between the two of you.

“Yes,” you replied and immediately added, “the next ascension will happen on the next full moon and you will ascend.” You looked at her, hoping to see a smile. Hoping.

“This is the dream, right?” You asked her, tugging at her arm. “You, a witch mother and me on the Council.” Your mind traveled back to the moments where the two of you plan a future together. Outstanding witches with a bright future ahead of you.

Once again, Agatha is no longer with you. Talking to her nowadays is like talking to the wind. She's been staring at the forest for a good minute now. You've stood beside her all your life, time enough to know that something calls her there. Maybe something she shouldn't respond to.

You begin to run your fingers through her hair, trying to bring her attention back to you. She notices the touch and turns to meet your gaze. "I know the Council and the Mothers have been strict with you," you said.

“They’re always watching me like I’m about to make a mistake,” a sentiment you always hear from your friend. You offered a weak smile as you continue to tuck her hair behind her shoulders.

“They just don’t want you to hurt yourself,” you can see Agatha rolling her eyes, “especially when you practice strong magic.”

“So they’re scared of me?” She snapped.

“They’re scared for you,” your hands immediately found hers, holding on to it. You try to bring the conversation a lighter mood when you said, “and I, for one, can’t wait to see you wear your brooch.”

Your friend finally cracks a small smile and you wish you can stay like this forever - hand in hand with a prospect of endless tomorrows together. 

Agatha felt your head lie next to her shoulder. She can feel this nervousness in her stomach but like good nervousness. The kind that makes her smile and giddy. Still holding on to your hand, she began to hum a lullaby just to fill the silence. She looks out to the forest in front of her, a certain kind of force pulling her in. Before she can make out what it is, she hears you yawn.

You must be tired, she thought. It has been a long day, especially when you just got hurt earlier. 

Agatha gently nudged your head. “Hey, pretty eyes.” You hummed in response. “You’re way past your bedtime, you know that right?” You chuckled at the remark and began to untangle yourself from her touch. A warmth you’re already missing. 

You stood up expecting to see her follow you however, she remained seated. “Aren’t you going in yet?” She shook her head.

“I want to make sure Mother is already asleep when I come home,” you can sense the worry in her voice. “I’m pretty sure hell is waiting for me there, especially after I hurt you earlier.”

Agatha saw your face turned sour as if there is something wrong with what she said. 

“I want you to remember one thing,” the young witch eagerly waits for the end of your statement. “You can never hurt me, Agatha Harkness.”

With that, you left your friend just outside your village. Agatha was thanking the gods it was too dark for you to see how you made her cheeks burned.


	4. Fourth Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds Agatha in the forest.

The Forbidden Forest is originally called the Cursed Forest. The Witch Mother before Mother Evanora decided to change the name to keep the hunters and seekers of the forest out. It was known to be a place where Dark Magic is strongest. Any spells or curses cast in here are stronger and can last for a lifetime. Magic wielders look for this place to perform rituals that can be considered dangerous or too powerful. Only the Crones and Mothers know of its history and dangers which is why they are the only ones allowed to bypass the protection spell keeping people out of the woods.

You grew up only knowing that the woods are not a place to visit, especially when your father lost his life defending it from the seekers. Upon your ascension and knowing its true story, protecting the forest and the people from it is a duty you have accepted.

Together with the Mothers, you roam the Forbidden Forest to search for an intruder. They were notified of a break in the protection spell. 

“It is important to find them but never cast a spell you do not understand,” the Witch Mother reminded everyone of you. 

The forest was quiet, save for the occasional blowing of the wind or animal noises. It was too quiet but you paid no attention to it. You continue to walk when you catch a glimpse of an all-too-familiar figure.

For Agatha however, the forest was anything but quiet. She can hear the thrum of magic fill the air. It feels electrifying every time it grazes her skin, getting stronger as she goes deeper into the woods. She does not have any idea what’s waiting for her but she continues exploring, excitement overpowering rationality.

The young witch was practicing her transfiguration earlier that day when the forest caught her eye. For weeks, it has been pulling her in. She tried every day to turn away and deny her mind the secrets the woods may possess. Today is not that day. 

Knowledge is indeed her greatest strength and weakness.

“It’s forbidden for a reason, Agatha.” Her mother sternly replies every time she asks about the restricted place.

Flashes of different conversations earning the same answer with her Mother appear in her mind. Agatha shook her head at the image. She’s inquisitive, there’s no fault to that. The young witch insists that what she’s doing is not wrong nor a violation of their rules. This opportunity was presented to her. 

She did not break the protection spell, it opened for her. 

She did not seek this power, it called her. 

She did not break any rules, it bent for her.

Once she focused on the force pulling her into the forest, it latched on to her. She noticed how a part of the barrier separating the forest and their village was wide open. It feels like someone paved the way for her;  **all she has to do is travel down it** . 

Agatha was so close to the heart of the woods when she sensed someone coming, She turned on her invisibility charm, preparing to attack. The figure, however, was nonthreatening. It felt comforting even. A small smile spread across the witch’s face. She knows who this is. 

The figure stopped a couple of steps away from Agatha, assessing the situation. Donning the coveted Witch’s Cloak, the person remained unfazed by the stillness around her. The young witch can see a smirk forming on the lips of the person under the hood.

“Try as you might, darling, I know you’re here,” you announced. You can see the remnants of Agatha’s last performed magic. Invisibility.  _ Clever _ . The streaks of blue hang in the air, slowly fading. It’s still a mystery to you how such a powerful witch can be so careless with her footprint.

Agatha watched as you removed the hood covering your face. God, she missed that face. You have been out with the Mothers these past few days. She was told you were visiting the next village, introducing yourself to other witches. She took her time taking in your presence. 

Your voice, commanding yet caring. 

Your witchcraft, precise and disciplined.

Your heart.

Well, there are not enough praises to sing about how big your heart is. Agatha couldn’t help but smile at how the playful, young [Y/N] grew up to be the responsible, charming Mother that stood in front of her. Always looking out for her. Always there for her. Slowly, a warm sensation spreads across her chest. Just the mere idea of you takes her breath away. 

Before the Witch Mother’s daughter can make sense of what she’s feeling, you have reversed the invisibility spell and exposed her position. 

“[Y/N],” Agatha whispered your name cheekily.

“Agatha,” your voice filled with concern, “you shouldn’t really be playing around here, dear.”

The witch dramatically gasped. “The village was getting too small for me,” she replies, feigning innocence. 

You let out a large sigh before taking a step closer to your friend. “Well, the village will have to do,” you saw her pout before continuing, “because you need to go home.”

“[Y/n], can’t you feel it?” Agatha’s baby blue eyes widened in excitement. “This place is full of magic and it’s calling me.” Her forefinger pointed to herself. 

You tried to hide how your breath hitched at her statement. Maybe you shouldn’t have left. Or maybe you should have come home sooner. You knew weeks ago how this place is affecting your friend. Now, Agatha had a taste of what the woods can give her. It’s only a matter of time before she comes back here and takes it for herself. You’re losing her. 

_ She was never yours _ .

You try to calm the beating of your heart and the voice in your head. She’s still Agatha. She will still listen.

“The Mothers are here and they wouldn’t be happy to see you.” You can see her body tense a little bit but was replaced by a playful smirk across her face. 

She stepped closer to you while asking,” you’re not going to tell on me, are you?” The beating in your chest just sped up more, if that is even possible. This woman will be the death of you. You swallowed the lump forming on your throat before you replied, “you know I won’t.”

Agatha offered you a big smile. There is nothing more attractive to her than someone having her back. For you though, nothing is more attractive than her. 

Her eyes looked at your face and the accessory on your neck.”That’s a really nice necklace you got there.” You instinctively touched the pendant - a sapphire with a crescent moon and waves carved on it. Suddenly, every thought of Agatha on your head felt wrong. 

“Thank you,” a weak smile on your face. “It was a gift.” 

“By whom?” Your eyes, now unable to look at hers, tried to focus elsewhere when you heard steps coming close to your position.

Before the Witch Princess can ask further, you immediately cast a concealment spell around the both of you. 

“You need to go,” you say more like a command. She was about to reply when you cut her off. “It’s forbidden for a reason, Agatha.”

Agatha felt her jaw tense hearing those words out of you. She can’t believe this. The longer you become a Mother, the more you become like her mother. She shook her head before replying. 

“Well, I don’t want to.” her voice firm and devoid of any playfulness it used to carry, “besides, they’re just asking us to gather by sundown for this announcement.”

The Maiden noticed how uneasy you became. Your hands started fidgeting. You can’t even look at her. She asks, “do you know what it is?” as curiosity got the best of her. 

You took a deep breath before nodding your head. “They’re announcing a wedding.” 

She scoffed at the notion. “Why would they? There’s no one in the village who’s beth-”

Before she can finish the sentence, Agatha’s gaze landed once again on the necklace on your being. A gifted necklace with a pendant that signifies the essence of its wearer. No. No, it can’t be.

With the witch in front of you trailing off, you took that as a sign to fill in the blanks. You knew this moment would come, you just didn’t think it would unravel this way. Feeling the weight of your necklace against your chest, you decided it’s better for her to hear it from you.

“I’m getting married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for a cliffhanger, y'all?


End file.
